True Love (remake)
by Tabbypie101
Summary: I decided to remake this story ( reason inside). It is now three months after the 4th movie. Shria is now pregnant and Peaches will start to gain feels torwards a certain molehog , has PeachesxLouis and DiegoxShira.
1. Chapter 1

_** A/N: I decided to remake this story because RhettMaster96 Studios brought up a good point to me. A week after the 4th movie is way too early for Shira to be pregnant . So instead of it being two weeks after the 4th movie its going to be 3 months. 3 months is better than a week for Shira to be pregnant so here it**_** is.**

* * *

**( Third person POV)**

Peaches and Louis were walking home from hanging out with their friends. Ever since Louis saved Peaches from Gutt the brat pack treated him better . Well everyone treats Louis better now, _even Manny_. No one calls him Wiener anymore _expect_ _Crash and Eddie._ However Peaches still feels bad about what she said about Louis . She hadn't apologized yet but she knew she needed to.

" Louis I have to tell you something. " Peaches said.

" What is it Peaches ?" Louis asked.

" Louis , listen I just want to apologize about saying that you weren't my friend."

" Its ok " Louis said.

" No it's not !" Peaches snapped and caused Louis to flinch. Peaches then felt bad , she didn't mean to scare him .

" Louis im sorry. It's just I feel you deserve an apology after what happen, so here it goes . Louis hurting you was the worst thing I have ever done. After I saw how hurt you were after I said I wasn't you friend I felt really bad and after I hurt you , you still risked your own life to save me from Gutt. I still can't believe you did that. That was the nicest thing everyone has ever done for me . Louis you're the nicest guy I have ever met and you're the greatest friend anyone could ever asked for ."

" Peaches do you really mean that ?" Louis asked.

" Yes I do" Peaches replied. " I know should have said that three months ago but .."

Peaches was then interrupted by Louis who hugged her trunk then said " Its ok Peaches , I forgive you ".

* * *

**( Shira's POV)**

Pregnant? I'm pregnant . How am I suppose to tell Diego? What would he think? All these questions are flowing through my mind . I've been pregnant for a week now and I still haven't told Diego . I need to tell to him . I need to tell him now! He deserves to know. I quickly run to the to my and Diego's cave to find Diego and Manny talking , ether of them noticed me yet.

" Diego !" I called causing Diego and Manny to look at me.

" What is it Sweetie?" Diego asked me.

" I need to talk to you " I told him then turned to Manny "Alone."

" Oooh in that case , I better get going . I'll see you two later ." Manny said then walked away.

" What do you need to talk about Shira ?" Diego asked.

" Diego im not sure how to tell you this so im going to go ahead and just say it "

I now freeze up. I can't do it ! I can't tell him ! I mean what if he doesn't want to have kids? I can't help but feel that he might dump me if I tell him. No! He would never do that. I just need to tell him, he deserves to know. Ok here it goes!

" Diego, im pregnant."

* * *

**Well I think I made this story better this time . I still left you with a little cliff hanger here. So how will Diego think ? You will have to wait and find out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's chapter 2. Hope you enjoy !**

* * *

******( Third person POV)**

" What!?" Diego asked making sure he heard her right.

" I'm pregnant" Shira replied.

"Are you sure?" Diego asked.

'Yes I am" Shira said.

Diego just sat there staring off into space. He didn't know what to think. He just found out he's going to be a father. Shira was calling his name trying to get his attention but she failed. Diego still just stared into space not believing he's going to be a dad soon. Shira called his name one last time and the Diego snapped back into reality.

"Oh sorry, so we're going to be parents huh?"

"Yep"

"Thats... Great! I can't believe it! I'm going to be a father! " Diego said.

"So you not mad?" Shira asked.

"No!" Diego replied "Why would I be mad?"

"I just thought you might not want to be a father that's all."

"Of course I want to be a father Shira." Diego said and then Shira smiled "So when should we tell the herd?"

"Lets tell them tomorrow, its pretty late and im tired." Shira said then laid down in the middle of the cave.

"Ok" Diego said then laid next to her then snuggled up to her. "I love you Shira."

"I love you too Softie."

* * *

The next day Diego and Shira woke up and decided to tell the herd their news. When they got to Manny's tree everyone was there. Manny and Ellie were talking and so were Peaches and Louis. Crash and Eddie were on a branch in the tree and Sid was chasing Granny around.

"Hi guys." Diego greeted.

"Hi Diego, hi Shira." Ellie greeted back.

"So how are you two love birds?" Manny asked then Diego rolled his eyes.

"We actually have something to tell you." Diego said.

"What is it?" Manny asked.

"I'm pregnant." Shira replied.

"Congratulations, guys!" Manny said.

"Yeah we're so happy for you." Ellie said.

"Yeah we are." Sid said happily then walked over to Shira and Diego "Can I babysit for you guys?"

"Maybe." Shira replied then turned to Diego and whispered "Yeah never going to happen." Diego then get out a small chuckle.

"Oh my gosh! That's amazing!" Peaches said.

"Yeah it is." Louis agreed.

"Yeah its going to be awesome!" Crash said "We can teach them how to hang on branches by their tails!"

"No you can't!" Shira replied.

"Aww why not?" Eddie asked.

"Because we don't want are kids to get hurt." Diego said.

"So Diego your going to be a father." Manny said then walked over to his best friend "I'm so happy for buddy."

"Thanks!" Diego said "I can't wait."

"You pretty happy about this" Manny said.

"Yeah I am, I've always wanted to be a father."

"Well that's good." Manny said.

* * *

**(Unknown POV)**

I can't believe it. I've searched for them for years and I still can't find them. Now im stuck this island. How am I suppose to get my revenge here? I've tried to get revenge for years . They took everything from me. Now im stuck on this stupid island.

* * *

**So that's chapter 2. Who's pov at the end? I'll give you hint it is not Gutt. Anyway please review.**


End file.
